The present invention relates generally to a feed wheel or traction wheel which is utilized in conjunction with binding apparatus for securely binding articles, such as, for example, strip coils, tubes, stacked plate, and the like, with suitable strapping material, and more particularly to a new and improved feed wheel or traction wheel which, in addition to having a conventional set of circumferentially spaced teeth formed thereon, is provided with an additional set of teeth which are oriented in a substantially opposite direction with respect to the axis of the feed wheel or traction wheel so as to effectively prevent the generation of slivers when the feed wheel or traction wheel is used, for example, to securely bind articles with strapping material.
As disclosed, for example, within U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,149 which issued to Kato on Jun. 18, 1991, and as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the drawings which corresponds to FIG. 5 of the drawings of the aforenoted patent to Kato, when a strap-binding operation is to be performed in connection with the securing or binding of articles with strapping material, the operation is normally carried out or performed by means of a multi-functional binding head 1. Briefly, in accordance with such a strap-binding operation, a band-like binding strap 3 is initially fed, in a forward direction f by means of a pair of reversible-drive rollers 2, from a supply source 3c of strapping material such that the binding strap 3 encircles the article 4 to be bound.
Upon completion, in effect, of the formation of a closed loop around the article 4, the leading end portion 3a of the binding strap 3 is gripped by means of a suitable gripper apparatus or unit, not shown, disposed within the binding head 1, and subsequently, the rotational drive of the pair of drive rollers 2 is reversed such that the trailing end portion 3b of the binding strap 3 is retracted in the reverse direction tt such that the binding strap 3 is preliminarily tightened around the article 4. Subsequently, the reverse drive of the rollers 2 is continued whereby the binding strap 3 is tightened around the article 4 with a substantially high degree of tension, and while the binding strap 3 is maintained in such a tensioned state, the overlapped leading and trailing end portions 3a, 3b of the binding strap 3 are bonded together by means of a suitable seal or ferrule implement. Continuing further, after the leading and trailing end portions 3a, 3b of the binding strap 3 have been bonded together, the bonded trailing end portion 3b of the binding strap 3 is severed from the residual supply portion 3c of the binding strap 3, whereby the bound article 4 may then be removed from the vicinity of the strapping binding head 1.
With reference now being additionally made to FIG. 2 of the drawings, which corresponds to FIG. 3b of the drawings of the aforenoted patent to Kato, the drive roller system 2 is illustrated, and it is seen that the pair of drive rollers which form the drive roller system 2 comprises a feed wheel or traction wheel 2T and a back-up wheel 2B between which the binding strap 3 is interposed such that a predetermined amount of pressurized force is developed within the bight or nip portion defined between the traction wheel 2T and back-up wheel 2B. The traction wheel or feed wheel 2T is provided with a plurality of teeth which are continuously disposed or provided in a circumferential array around the peripheral edge of the feed wheel or traction wheel 2T, while the back-up wheel 2B is provided with a smooth peripheral surface. In accordance with the principles and teachings characteristic of the invention as disclosed within the aforenoted patent to Kato, the teeth of the feed wheel or traction wheel 2T also have a unique configuration so as to in fact facilitate control of the pressurizing force which develops the requisite tension within the binding strap 3 during the relatively high tensioning phase thereof. In particular, the pressurizing force is effectively reduced so as to in turn reduce marking scars conventionally produced by means of the traction wheel 2T upon the biding strap 3 as a result of the traction conveyance of the binding strap 3 through the bight or nip portion defined between the traction wheel 2T and the back-up wheel 2B.
While the particular traction wheel structure disclosed within the aforenoted patent to Kato has been commercially successful in view of the fact that, for example, by means of the aforenoted structure of the traction wheel, scarring of the binding strap has been effectively reduced, it has been experienced or determined that the teeth of the traction wheel have nevertheless on occasion caused slivers of the binding strap to be developed or generated. Not only do such slivers present safety issues or problems to users of the articles bound with the slivered strapping, but in addition, the production, generation, or development of such slivers adversely affects the tensile strength or structural integrity of the strapping which, of course, could lead to failure of the strapping either during the final tensioning stage of the strapping, during transportation of the bound or strapped article, or during unpacking of, or removal of the strapping material from, the bound article.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved traction or feed wheel for use in connection with strapping apparatus wherein the traction wheel or feed wheel comprises unique and novel structure such that when the traction wheel or feed wheel is being used in conjunction with, for example, a suitable backup wheel in order to properly tension strapping material attendant the strapping or binding of an article, the generation or development of strapping material slivers is effectively prevented so as not to present any safety problems, and wherein further, the tensile strength or structural integrity characteristics of the strapping material are not adversely affected such that the strapping material will not experience failure either during the final tensioning stage of the strapping, during transportation of the bound or strapped article, or during unpacking of, or removal of the strapping material from, the bound article.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved feed wheel or traction wheel which is to be utilized in conjunction with binding or strapping apparatus for securely binding articles, such as, for example, strip coils, tubes, stacked plate, and the like, with suitable strapping material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved feed wheel or traction wheel which is to be utilized in conjunction with binding or strapping apparatus for securely binding articles, such as, for example, strip coils, tubes, stacked plate, and the like, with suitable strapping material, and which effectively overcomes the various disadvantages or operational drawbacks characteristic of conventional or PRIOR ART feed wheels or traction wheels.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved feed wheel or traction wheel which is to be utilized in conjunction with binding or strapping apparatus for securely binding articles, such as, for example, strip coils, tubes, stacked plate, and the like, with suitable strapping material, and which effectively overcomes the various disadvantages or operational drawbacks characteristic of conventional or PRIOR ART feed wheels or traction wheels by comprising structure which effectively eliminates the generation of slivers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved feed wheel or traction wheel which is to be utilized in conjunction with binding or strapping apparatus for securely binding articles, such as, for example, strip coils, tubes, stacked plate, and the like, with suitable strapping material, and which effectively overcomes the various disadvantages or operational drawbacks characteristic of conventional or PRIOR ART feed wheels or traction wheels by comprising structure which effectively eliminates the generation of slivers so as to, in turn, eliminate any safety problems for end users of the strapped articles, and in addition, so as to ensure the tensile strength and structural integrity of the strapping material.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved feed wheel or traction wheel for use in connection with strapping apparatus or machinery wherein the feed wheel or traction wheel is normally or conventionally provided with, for example, a set of seventy-two (72) teeth which are cut into or formed upon the outer peripheral surface of the feed wheel or traction wheel along a 15xc2x0 right hand helix, as considered with respect to the axis of the feed wheel or traction wheel, however, in addition to the aforenoted set of teeth, a second set of thirty-five (35) cuts is formed upon the outer peripheral surface of the feed wheel or traction wheel along a 20xc2x0 left hand helix, as considered with respect to the axis of the feed wheel or traction wheel, so as to in effect form a second set of teeth or facets.
In this manner, as a result of the provision of such second set of oriented cuts defining, in effect, the second set of facets or teeth, the first set of teeth are effectively interrupted by means of a plurality of the second set of cuts such that the resulting side profiles or facets of such first set of teeth, as taken along their original 15xc2x0 right hand helix cut directions, now have substantially trapezoidal configurations. In addition, as a result of the provision of the second set of cuts which are oriented, in effect, at an angle of 35xc2x0 with respect to the orientation of the first set of teeth, the resulting side profiles or facets of the first set of teeth, as taken along the 20xc2x0 left hand helix cut directions, now form the second set of teeth which have substantially triangular configurations. It has been found that by means of such interrelated cuts and resulting teeth structure, profiles, or facets, the generation of the aforenoted slivers, characteristic of conventional or PRIOR ART feed wheels or traction wheels is effectively eliminated. Accordingly, safety problems for end users of the strapped articles are likewise able to be effectively eliminated, and in addition, enhanced tensile strength characteristics and structural integrity of the strapping material is ensured.